The present invention is directed to an interactive educational device and particularly to an interactive educational device which is adapted to receive programmed tape casettes storing questions and data representing the answers to the questions, and which allows a user to input answer data in response to an audio signal including a question.
Prior art educational devices for children have generally consisted of pre-progammed devices which include only a limited number of questions and answers, thereby limiting their educational value. Other more expensive prior art educational devices have included microcomputers which can be programmed for different educational purposes through the use of disks, cartridges, etc. While these more expensive educational devices can be tailored to specific needs, the expense of purchasing the specialized disks, cartridges, etc. usually makes them unattractive as an educational device for a child. This is particularly true in view of the fact that many of these devices and programs are not sufficiently entertaining for a child, so that they do not hold the child's interest. Thus, there is a need in the art for a relatively low cost user interactive educational device which is capable of being programmed for a variety of educational purposes and levels and which is capable of providing sufficient entertainment to hold a child's interest.